


Cowboy Bebop: Making Dreams Become Reality

by DatenshiEsyel



Category: Cowboy Bebop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Complicated lifestyles, Crime Syndicates, F/M, Forced Relationship, Past Relationship(s), Redemption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:50:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatenshiEsyel/pseuds/DatenshiEsyel
Summary: Things were going the way they were supposed to. That was why she had ended up with Vicious and not Spike. So ... why was Julia having second thoughts? As a half-devilish, half-angelic woman finds herself doubting her life  choices, she realizes all that will come with any future acts. Will Julia be able to keep a decent strong front while around Vicious and the Red Dragon Syndicate? Or will they see through her and pinpoint what she truly wants? And if so, what will become of Julia?





	Cowboy Bebop: Making Dreams Become Reality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A certain friend of mine](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=A+certain+friend+of+mine).



> This is another commission given to me by one of my frequent writers-in-crime over Skype. 
> 
> Suffice to say, we both agreed the ending of Cowboy Bebop wasn't one either of us liked. The death of Julia was something we enjoyed even less. So, here is my AU version of what could have ended up happening.
> 
> Thanks to those who read and feel free to give input on this work!
> 
> -DatenshiEsyel

It started easy enough. But then again, dreams always had a way of doing that. What really irked Julia about visions, more than anything, was how they tended to become ridiculously complicated in a matter of seconds. Or was it that they didn't usually end up meaning anything?

Either way, she knew two things.

This time around, she saw herself wounded. Not fatally, thankfully. But that was enough incentive to make her want to wake up. And yet .. something was keeping her unconscious. It was an odd and equally terrifying thought. What - or whom even - could have that strong of a hold of someone like herself?

As if to answer her mental questions, the scenery all around her began to change. The streets literally disappeared, becoming a dark, black void. Though they were soft, the sounds of footfalls implied she wasn't alone.

 _When have you ever been?_ she mused, smirking slightly at the thought. It was true enough. Even in dreams, she did have more visitors than not. Suffice to say, the figure who stepped out was clearly one she didn't intend to see. Certainly not in her mind and it was even more true should this have been happening in the real world. Despite being surrounded in darkness, Julia could seem to see the silhouette perfectly.

But on the off chance she had made a mistake, her guess was confirmed as a concerned but still very masculine voice called her name out.

"Julia ... "

Julia swallowed, feeling her breath get caught in her throat. "Spike?" she replied softly back, the mere name eliciting in an almost choking sound. "The hell are you doing here, hmm?" It was an attempt at joking in order to make her sound and look more calm.

But then, this was Spike Spiegel she was talking about. He was no fool, much like her current boyfriend, Vicious.

As such, even here, the cocky bounty hunter saw through her. The smirk spreading over his face said that much. Interestingly enough though, he didn't comment on it. Instead, he dropped a cigarette he'd been smoking, stomped out whatever had been lingering on the cancer stick, then sauntered slowly towards Julia.

"I've missed you. I _want_ you."

... Was this really a dream? It felt so ... real. Like it could actually be happening. But ... that couldn't be. She distinctly remembered falling asleep beside Vicious.

"I --- Spike. You know I --- "

Her protests were cut off as Spike leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, initiating a very passionate kiss. It wasn't something one ever would expect from a man like Spike, which helped verify this had to be a dream. A very erotic one that was quickly making her body react. While Julia had never admitted it out loud, some part of her had found ... what was it exactly about Spike?

She couldn't pinpoint the exact trait or factor that made her begin falling for the bounty hunter. All Julia knew was some foolish part of her now felt perfectly fine being stuck in this dream. If she could remain here, with Spike, so be it. So long as nothing changed, she'd be perfectly alright remaining here in this fantasy.

... Wouldn't she?

"I - I can't! Ohhh!" The kiss had ended as both individuals agreed they needed oxygen. Yet, it didn't slow down Spike from further acting. One hand wasted almost no time in rubbing Julia's crotch, covered with a slim, semi-transparent nightgown and a silk pair of panties; the same ones she'd worn to bed, in fact. His other found a breast and began lightly fondling it.

"I know," Spike said in a very matter-of-fact tone, "Vicious would literally kill me."

"So-so .... why? Why are you doing this?"

Again, the image of Spike merely smirked in response.

* * *

... And just as quickly as the dream started, it all ended within mere moments. It had felt like an eternity. As Julia's eyes shot wide open though, a quick turn of her head made her realize she wasn't sure exactly how much time had passed.

_Oh god. Did I talk in my sleep?_

It was a habit Vicious had mentioned to her a couple times.

Luckily, he wasn't in bed. The sounds of running water echoing in the adjacent bathroom all but revealed where he was, which made Julia sigh softly in relief.

"It was all ... a dream."

She felt and sounded torn, which made her all the more happier Vicious wasn't nearby. Otherwise, he would have heard Julia sounding ... sorrowful. That would have led to an interrogation session of sorts and then ... it would only get uglier from there on out. Her life with Vicious was already complicated enough as it was.

 _No sense in making it worse for yourself_ , she added, lying back under the covers and trying to fall back asleep. Or, if that didn't work, at least look as if she were still in a peaceful slumber. Somewhere in between trying to wait for Vicious and reflecting on the dream she'd just had, Julia ended up falling back asleep, though not before feeling Vicious walk back in and wrap his arms around her.

Although it was dangerous, she allowed herself to pretend that was Spike touching her and not Vicious. A ghost of a smile spread on her face as the last bits of consciousness faded away, knowing Vicious would likely do the same soon enough and join her.


End file.
